Cybodies
Cybodies are the machine like beings commonly used throughout star driver. In order to pilot a cybody one must have either a mark or a mask, without one they cannot pilot a cybody let alone move through zero time. When a star driver plans on activating their cybody they yell out the word "appriviose". In total, there are rumored to be twenty two Cybodies. Each Cybody is named after a letter in the Phoenician alphabet, which multiple modern Semetic abjads are derived from, notably Hebrew and Aramaic. Appearance Before the North Maiden's seal was broken cybodies were shown to have been plain white statue like figures that stand in various poses. After the seal was broken the appearance did not differ greatly except for each figure gaining a gold mask which could possible be a sign of second phase. Once cybodies are apprivoised their appearance apparently changes to suit that of it's star driver, like how Takashi's cybody changed to suit Takashi's swordsman skills. Revealed Cybodies and Pilots Additionally, due to the recurrence of the Cybodies' letters with some element of the respective Drivers' Glittering Crux masks and/or marks, it can be inferred that Head's Cybody correlates to Resh, and Keito's to Heth. Types Cybodies are Classified into 3 types: #Warrior Type Cybodies #Maiden Type Cybodies #King Cybody Warrior Type Cybodies These Cybodies are among the most common. Warrior type cybodies are the most common cybodies used for battle in the series. These cybodies have characteristics specifically meant for battle such as weapons and special attacks. Known warior cybodies are Tauburn Alephist Maiden Type Cybodies This group of Cybodies are the second largest group of Cybody. The Maiden Type are used to hold the seals that restrict the access to the other phases of the Warrior Cybodies. While there seem to be only four of them, each one is very important, and if they are destroyed then their corresponding phase that they seal is set free. While it is unknown as to what means were used to allow the first phase, it is present that to unlock the others the Maiden Cybodies must be destroyed in order. Specifically, the respective Maiden Type Cybodies of the North Maiden (Sakana-chan) for the second phase, the West Maiden (Mizuno) for the third phase, the East Maiden (unknown) for the fourth phase, and finally the South Maiden (Wako) to unlock the fifth phase. King Cybody The only one of it's kind, the King Cybody is the most powerful Cybody in existence. Not only this, but it grants it's user a powerful first phase known as the "King's Pillar", which shown so far can either be used as an offensive weapon or as an ability to boost the power of a Cybody. There is a drawback to the power however. All the previous users of the King's Pillar slipped into a coma and never awakened from it. While recently this has been subverted, as it's Star Driver, Sugata, re-awakened after using it, it has been theorized that this is because the Cybody had been damaged in the past, and up untill that point draining the libido of those who used it's power untill it could restore itself. The only King Cybody in existence is Samekh, And it's Star Driver is Sugata Shindou, as the Cybody has been passed down for generations in the Shindou family.